Beach
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: Ch 1/ Menceritakan tentang Yorozuya yang mendapat liburan gratis di pantai pribadi keluarga Shogun dan bertemu dengan anggota Shinsengumi yang juga liburan di pantai yang sama./"Hmm ... bagaimana kalau nanti sore kau keluar denganku?"/A-apa itu ajakan kencan?"/"Bukan."/ OkiKagu. 2shoot. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**OkiKaguFanfiction**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.**

 **Beach © Hana Kumiko.**

 **Warning! Typo(s), Ooc. DLDR.**

 **Enjoy reading, aru.**

 **-oOo-**

Musim panas telah tiba. Dengan senang gembira orang berbondong-bondong untuk pergi ke pantai. Aneh memang. Untuk apa pergi ke pantai jika hanya untuk berjemur kalau berjemur di depan rumah saja sudah cukup membuat tubuh coklat?

Ah, tapi siapa yang mengerti pikiran manusia?

Sama seperti Gintoki dan anak buahnya. Mereka berencana menghabiskan libur musim panas mereka—walau setiap hari bisa dibilang musim panas—untuk pergi ke pantai. Tidak hanya mereka saja tentunya. Ada Otose yang memaksa ikut dengan alasan sebagai ganti bayar kontrakan bulan ini dan Catherine yang menjadi _soulmate_ Otose kemudian Tae Shimura yang diajak oleh Shinpachi. Oh, jangan lupakan duo _stalker_ , Kondo Isao dan Sarutobi Ayame. Juga Tsukuyo, Hinowa dan Seita.

Omong-omong pantai yang mereka kunjungi hari ini spesial. Merupakan pantai pribadi yang dimiliki oleh Soyo- _hime_ karena telah banyak membantu keluarga shogun. Entah bantuan apa yang dimaksud—karena _Yorozuya_ selalu langsung melupakan misi mereka kalau sudah dapat bayaran—sehingga memperbolehkan mereka untuk memakai pantainya lengkap dengan penginapan eksklusif yang ada di sana. Yah, berdoa saja semoga pantainya tidak rusak apalagi terbelah jadi dua.

Kagura mengobrak-abrik lemari untuk mencari sesuatu di sana. Segala sesuatu yang dia butuhkan sudah lengkap sebenarnya. Seperti tas, payung, beberapa baju ganti dan lain-lain. Tapi dia juga membutuhkan benda sedang dicarinya.

"Kagura-chaaaan ... apa kau masih lama? Kita harus cepat, lho!" teriak Shinpachi dari genkan.

"Iyaaaa ... aku segera ke sana, _aru_ ," balasnya dengan berteriak juga. Tak lama kemudian derap langkah kaki Kagura terdengar oleh Shinpachi.

"Sudah selesai, Kagura-chan?" tanya Shinpachi sekali lagi.

Kagura mengangguk. Dia menepuk-nepuk tasnya sebelum memakainya di punggung.

"Mattaku~ bisa-bisa air lautnya kering kalau kau terlalu lama, Kagura-chan," komentar Gintoki malas sambil memancing ikan di gua berbulu.

Kagura merengut. "Aku sudah selesai, _aru ne_!"

" _Ha'i ... ha'i_ ~"

Kemudian anggota _Yorozuya_ itu keluar. Begitu sampai di depan rumah, Kagura, Shinpachi, Gintoki dan Sadaharu menatap langit sambil tersenyum.

"SAATNYA LIBURAN MUSIM PANAAASSS~~~" Gintoki berseru yang diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

"YAHHOOO~"

Dengan senyum merekah, liburan musim panas mereka pun dimulai.

 **-oOo-**

Pantai memang salah satu pemandangan yang indah untuk dilihat. Suara deburan ombaknya bisa menenangkan hati asal bukan deburan ombak tsunami. Warna lautnya indah, sangat cocok dengan pasirnya. Musim panas di pantai memang berbeda. Apalagi kalau bisa bersantai di kursi santai tertutupi dengan payung dan kemudian ada orang yang mengantarkannya minuman. Wah, pasti itu menakjubkan. Mata Kagura berbinar-binar hanya dengan membayangkannya saja. Dia sudah merancang kegiatan yang akan dia lakukan di pantai nanti.

Setidaknya itu yang awalnya ia pikirkan sebelum mengetahui bahwa si perampok bank—eh salah, maksudnya para perampok pajak itu juga ikut berlibur di pantai tersebut. Ternyata mereka juga diperbolehkan menggunakan pantai tersebut oleh Soyo- _hime_.

Semua membeku di tempat ketika mereka datang hampir bersamaan. Dalam hati Kagura sudah bisa menebak bagaimana akhir liburan musim panas ini. Bisa dipastikan tidak sesuai rencana.

"Woi, ngapain lo di sini, heh?! Ini tempat udah kita sewa," ujar Gintoki pada kelompok Shinsengumi.

Sebagai musuh bebuyutan, Hijikata maju ke depan. "Disewa?! Jangan ngaco lo, uban! Tempat ini udah di _boking_ duluan sama kita! Mending lu _out_ dari sini!"

"Dasar, lumut. Gue udah boking ni tempat ke Soyo- _hime_ 0.5 detik lebih cepet dari lu!" balas Gintoki tidak terimu.

"Pokoknya gue duluan yang dateng, keriting!"

"Pokoknya gue woi!

"Gueeeee!"

"Gueeeeeeeeee!

Dan pertarungan tak terhindarkan. Siapakah yang akan menang dalam duel tersebut? Saksikan pertandingan jambak-jambakan, antara Uban versus Lumut hanya di ... EdoTv!

Abaikan mereka. Kita kembali ke pan ... tai.

Selagi Hijikata dan Gintoki sedang bertengkar, kedua kubu hanya menonton dan memutuskan untuk bubar. Sepertinya kedua kubu tersebut damai-damai saja, kecuali pemimpin mereka. Shinpachi menggelar tikar di atas pasir untuk beberapa peralatan yang mereka bawa ke pantai. Barang lainnya seperti baju ganti sudah diletakkan di kamar penginapan. Nanti jika sudah selesai mereka hanya perlu kembali ke penginapan.

Kagura masih belum keluar. Dia masih berada di depan cermin kamarnya. Atensinya memperhatikan dirinya sendiri yang menggunakan sebuah bikini putih. Hari ini ia mengurai rambutnya yang sepunggung dan menggunakan topi lebar di kepalanya. Dia ragu untuk pergi keluar dengan menggunakan ini. Tapi kata _anego_ , sesekali tidak masalah kalau sesekali menggunakan ini.

Dahi Kagura mengerut serius melihat penampilannya. Ia menarik napas panjang kemudian mengeluarkannya beberapa kali. Lalu setelah menepuk kedua pipinya, Kagura dengan mantap memutuskan untuk keluar menggunakan itu. Ah, tidak lupa melapisinya dengan jaket terlebih dahulu agar tidak terlalu terbuka.

Di pintu keluar, dia sempat bertemu Shinpachi.

"Yo, Shinpachi," sapa Kagura.

Senyun Shinpachi diganti rasa syok berlebihan melihat pakaian yang Kagura kenakan. "K-Kagura-chan! Apa yang sedang kau pakai itu?!"

Wajahnya memerah sambil menutupi lubang hidung. Takut sesuatu akan keluar dari sana.

Kagura menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Ha? Kenapa memangnya, _aru ka_?"

Shinpachi menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia sudah berlari dan berteriak, "GIN-SAAANNN~ KITA PUNYA MASALAH SERIUUUSSS!"

Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Sekali lagi otaknya berpikir. "Apa ini berlebihan, _aru ka_?"

Tapi akhirnya ia melanjutkan langkahnya ke pantai. Di sana, semua mata tertuju pada Kagura. Sosoknya yang beranjak dewasa sudah dipastikan aura kecantikannya sedang keluar. Hampir semua para lelaki di sana wajahnya memerah seketika begitu melihat sosok Kagura. Bahkan keluarganya juga ikut memerah di pojokan sana. Awalnya mereka berniat menegur Kagura, tapi apalah daya, sepertinya pemandangan remaja Kagura yang seperti ini membuat keduanya terharu sampai tidak bisa menegurnya.

Terharu ya ... hmm ...

Duagh. Kepala Gintoki melayang terkena tendangan bola yang dilancarkan Tsukuyo. Tsukuyo berlari mendekati keduanya untuk mengambil bola berlumuran darah tersebut.

"Ah, _gomennasai_ ," ujarnya watados. Kemudian wanita itu berbalik. Hinowa dan Seita bergidik melihat senyum sadis Tsukuyo.

 _'Siapa sangka kalau bola juga sama efektifnya dengan kunai? Fufufu~'_ pikir Tsukuyo.

"GIN-SAAANNN!" teriak Shinpachi.

Ck ck ck, berpikiran mesum pada anak sendiri tidak diperbolehkan, Gin-san!

Kembali ke Kagura yang mendadak jadi pusat perhatian. Kagura sedang asik bermain voli pantai bersama yang lainnya. Tapi ketika dia merasa badannya mulai panas, Kagura memutuskan untuk berhenti. Ia berteduh di atas tikar yang Shinpachi gelar. Udaranya panas, padahal masih jam sepuluh.

Ia memandangi teman-temannya yang masih bermain. Sesekali dia tertawa melihat salah satu mereka bertingkah lucu. Selebihnya dia hanya mengamati. Terkadang Kagura berpikir pasti enak kalau bisa terus bermain seperti mereka. Tidak peduli meski matahari terik seperti ini, mereka akan tetap bisa bermain. Dia ingin, tapi tidak bisa. Darah Yato-nya menghalanginya. Ah, dia tidak ingin menyalahkan darah keturunannya. Karena itu sama artinya dia tidak menghargai sang mami yang sudah sudah payah melahirkannya ke dunia. Dia senang bisa hidup seperti ini, meski dalam otaknya ia mencari cara agar bisa bermain dalam waktu lama dalam keadaan matahari seperti ini. Dan sampai saat ini Kagura belum menemukannya.

Kagura menghela napas. Tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum sendu.

Dan pemandangan tersebut tak luput dari manik krimson Okita Sougo. Dia baru sadar kalau Kagura mengenakan bikini ketika beberapa anggotanya diam dan menatap pada objek yang sama, yaitu Kagura. Ada perasaan tidak rela ketika Kagura menarik semua perhatian laki-laki padanya. Maka dari itu Sougo memukul semua kepala pria yang wajahnya memerah hingga tak sadarkan diri. Kira-kira sudah berapa lama mereka terpesona oleh kemolekan tubuh Kagura? Dia menyesal tidak tahu lebih awal. Sougo memang datang sedikit terlambat karena harus membuat ramuan pencuci perut untuk Hijikata. Dan sekarang dia yakin setelah ini akan membuatkan ramuan itu untuk yang mereka yang sempat merona ketika melihat Kagura

Sougo memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari kelompoknya. Berniat menghampiri Kagura yang sepertinya sedang GeGaNa sendirian. Namun sebelum itu Sougo membeli dua porsi es serut. Begitu sampai di tempat Kagura, Sougo bisa melihat gadis itu tersenyum sendu.

"Oi, China." Sougo memanggilnya.

Tubuh gadis itu menegang sejenak baru kemudian menoleh. " _Nani, Do-S yarou_?!"

"Tidak bisakah kau bersikap lembut sedikit ketika bertemu denganku? Kau tidak malu dengan bikinimu?" Pria berusia 21 tahun itu duduk di samping Kagura.

" _Nani_ — kau sendiri tidak malu duduk di samping seorang gadis tanpa izin seperti itu?!" protes Kagura sambik menunjuk Sougo. "Lagipula apa hubungannya bikini dengan sikap lembut kepadamu, _aru ka_?!"

Sougo tidak menjawab. Pria itu hanya mengulurkan es serut pada Kagura. "Ambillah."

Kagura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia tentu tidak akan langsung menerima es tersebut. Bisa saja kan Sougo meracuninya dengan tabasco tersembunyi atau pencuci perut jahanam?

Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kagura, Sougo segera berkata, "Ini tidak beracun."

Dengan perasaan ragu, Kagura mengambil es serut tersebut. Kalau dilihat dari mata pria sadis itu, sepertinya dia tidak berbohong. "Awas kalau sampai beracun, _aru yo_!"

"Tenang saja. Jika kau sampai tidak sadarkan diri karena ini, aku akan menciummu agar kau bangun," ejek Sougo dengan memamerkan seringainya.

"Aku tidak mauuu, _aruuu_ ~" seru Kagura. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sougo.

Sougo yang melihat itu hanya mendengus. "Bercanda, China," ujarnya kalem.

Mendengarnya Kagura bisa bernapas lega. Sougo melanjutkan, "Lagipula aku tidak minat dengan gadis bau asam sepertimu."

"Enak saja! Aku bau kemangi, _aru_ _yo_!"

"Heh~ bukan kunyit?

"Bukaaaaannn~"

"Bagaimana kalau jahe?"

"Jahe? Itu untukmu saja, _aru_."

"Temulawak, deh~"

"Temulawak gundulmu!"

Sougo mengerutkan dahinya serius. "Bukankah yang gundul itu papimu?"

"Benar juga, _aru_ — Hei, aku tidak terima kau menjelekkan papiku, _aru_!"

"Tapi kau baru saja mengiyakannya, bodoh!

Sougo hanya menghela napas melihat Kagura yang terkejut mendramatisir berlebihan karena baru sadar akan hinaan secara tidak langsung pada papinya itu.

"Cepat habiskan es serutmu sebelum mencair." Sougo mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tapi nyatanya es serut milik Sougo juga hampir mencair.

"Hari ini terik sekali, _aru_ ," renung Kagura di tengah-tengah makan es serut.

"Hmm, bagi Yato sepertimu memang ini terik. Tapi bagiku ini biasa saja," tanggap Sougo. Sudut matanya melihat ekspresi sedih Kagura. "Kenapa? Kau ingin bermain seperti mereka?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Kadang. Sepertinya menyenangkan berlarian dalam waktu lama di bawah matahari seperti itu." Kagura menunjuk Otae yang berlarian di tepi pantai. Berlari mengejar gorila dengan kecepatan _maximum_ maksudnya.

Sougo memasang wajah triplek. "Ooh~ itu~"

"Benar, _aru_." Semilir angin berhembus bersamaan dengan anggukan Kagura.

"Lari-lari saat malam saja kalau begitu," usul Sougo. Gadis bersurai vermillion itu berjengit. "Kau bodoh ya? Itu bukan berlarian di bawah matahari namanya!"

Sougo manggut-manggut paham. Kemudian Sougo berpikir. Sepertinya dia tahu bagaimana caranya agar Kagura bisa berhadapan dengan matahari. Tidak sepenuhnya berhadapan sih, tapi sedikit lebih baik daripada memaksakan diri untuk bermain di matahari yang terik begini sementara tubuhnya bisa saja terbakar atau malah bisa jadi demam.

"Oi, China."

" _Nani, aru ka_?"

Kagura menganati wajah Sougo yang terlihat berpikir sebelum mengatakan sesuatu. "Hmm ... bagaimana kalau nanti sore kau keluar denganku?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak pernah terlintas di benak Kagura keluar dari mulut Sougo. Kagura terkesiap. "A-apa itu ajakan kencan, _aru ka_?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Sore hari juga ada matahari, kan? Tapi setidaknya pada saat itu tidak panas seperti sekarang," jelas Sougo datar. Lagi-lagi Kagura terkesiap berlebihan.

"K-kau siapa?! Jangan-jangan kau bukan _Sadist_? Hei, kembalikan _Sadist_!" Kagura menepuk pipi Sougo beberapa kali. Memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memeriksa sesuatu. Takut ada sesuatu yang salah.

Sougo berdecak. "Hei, jauhkan tanganmu dari kepalaku!"

"O-oke, maaf. Habis ... kau bertindak di luar karaktermu," tuturnya.

"Benarkah?" Kagura mengangguk yakin.

"Kalau begitu tidak jadi." Gadis itu menoleh cepat. "Heh~ _nande_? Jadi saja, _aru ne_. Jangan tidak jadi~" rengek Kagura.

"Tidak. Kau bilang aku bertindak di luar karakterku." Laki-laki itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Huuwwweee~ jangan, _aruuu_ ~" rengek Kagura dengan suara keras di telinganya. Sougo menjauh. Ia menutup telinganya yang berdenging akibat teriakan Kagura.

"Iya iya iya! Nanti jadi," seru Sougo. Dan rengekan Kagura otomatis berhenti. Digantikan dengan cahaya beling-beling di mata birunya. "Benarkah, _aru_ _ka_? _Yatta~ arigatou, Sadist_."

Sougo terperangah. Kagura mengatakan terima kasih padanya dengan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Seperti gadis yang di sekolahnya adalah gadis sempurna dan berubah jadi chibi menyebalkan ketika di rumah. Hanya saja kalau dia _'arigatou, Sadist'_ bukan _'arigatou, Onii-chan_ '. Apalagi posisi Kagura yang menghadap kepadanya dan menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang ada di depan. Membuat dadanya sedikit merapat dan semakin terlihat uhuk—besar—uhuk. Hingga Sougo si Sadist yang notabene-nya sulit tergoda pun bisa memerah wajahnya.

"Ehem. Y-ya." Lalu Sougo memberinya sebuah jaket merah yang tadi dipakai Kagura untuk menutupi bikininya. "Pakai itu. Tidak baik jika kau terlalu menonjolkan tubuhmu di hadapan orang banyak."

"O-oh, _arigatou_." Kagura tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Sougo menjadi mendadak dewasa. Apa memang karena sudah berkepala dua ya?

"Aku pergi dulu, China," ujar Sougo sambil berdiri. "Jangan lupa nanti sore. Aku akan menjemputmu." Kemudian laki-laki itu berjalan meninggalkan Kagura.

Kagura mengerjap beberapa kali. "Y-ya." Tidak ada yang bisa ia keluhkan untuk sikap Sadist hari ini.

Lalu Kagura memutuskan kembali ke penginapan tak lama setelah Sougo pergi. Dia segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti bikininya ke mode baju biasa.

 **-oOo-**

 **To be contine.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Allo … allo … saya datang lagi bawa fanfic OkiKagu. Mueheheh … bosen yaaa~ maap … mumpung mood nulisku ada. Gapapa yaaa~ btw, fanfic ini Cuma twoshoot dan ga ada konfliknya sama sekali. Cuma fic ringan pelepas dahaga. Semoga kalian sukaaa~**

 **Yaps, kritik dan saran sangat diterima.**

 **Hana Kumiko ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Balas review doloohh~~~**

 **Meredy:** Hai hai … nih udah lanjot xD maap ga ada scene fight-nya Okiakgu. Author lag imager nulis yang berfight-fight, jadi maaaapppp T^T Tapi moga ga kecewa banget sama ini yaaa. Makasih udah mampir dan jejaakk ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OkiKaguFanfiction**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.**

 **Beach © Hana Kumiko.**

 **Warning! Typo(s), Ooc. DLDR.**

 **Enjoy reading, aru.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagura mungkin memang menyetujui ajakan Sougo untuk jalan-jalan sore di pantai. Tapi bahkan sampai hari sudah sore pun Kagura sama sekali belum bersiap-siap. Yang dikerjakannya sejak kembali ke kamar tadi hanya mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Ditambah lagi dengan pergulatan batinnya yang memperdebatkan ini kencan atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan biasa.

 _Blush_.

Ah, wajah Kagura memerah seketika. Kagura menggelengkan wajahnya cepat. Kemudian telinganya mendengar suara pintu dibuka bersamaan dengan Shimura Tae yang masuk ke dalam.

" _Anego!_ " seru Kagura. Otae tersenyum, "Ada apa Kagura-chan? Kau terlihat kebingungan."

Kagura jadi salah tingkah, "Eh tidak ada apa-apa, _Anego_."

Masih dengan senyumnya, Otae berkata, "Ceritakan saja, kita sama-sama perempuan dan mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Semula Kagura ragu, tapi akhirnya dia menceritakannya.

Memang bukan masalah besar. Tapi ajakan jalan-jalan sore di pantai oleh Sougo merupakan masalah yang cukup besar bagi Kagura. Pasalnya laki-laki itu mengajaknya secara normal hanya karena dirinya tidak bisa bermain di bawah matahari. Otae mendengarkan dengan seksama dengan tangan yang sudah saling menggeretak. Tanpa Kagura sadari Otae berjanji akan menghajar Sougo jika laki-laki tersebut memiliki maksud tersembunyi yang akan menyakiti Kagura.

"Begitukah? Kagura-chan sendiri menganggap ini apa?" Kagura mengerjapkan mata ketika mendengar pertanyaan Otae. Kagura menganggap ajakan ini apa? Dia−

"A-aku tidak tahu," jawabnya sembari menggelengkan kepala pelan.

−tidak tahu. Benar, Kagura tidak tahu harus menganggapnya apa. Kagura masih benar-benar baru untuk hal seperti ini. Jika saja kapten divisi satu tersebut mengajaknya bertarung tentu dia tidak perlu pusing memikirkannya. Tapi … ini jalan-jalan. Kalian dengar−eh baca? JALAN-JALAN COY … JALAN-JALAN!

Untung bukan Kagura yang mengetik fiksi, jadi dirinya tidak perlu repot-repot lap keringat karena sudah ber- _capslock_ ria.

Yang jelas Kagura bingung.

"Bagimana ini _Anego_?" tanya Kagura lagi.

"Tidak masalah Kagura-chan. Jalani saja. Tidak peduli ini ajakan kencan atau bukan, aku akan tetap menghajarnya jika dia berbuat buruk padamu," jawab Otae berapi-api. Lalu melanjutkan, "Lagipula ini kesempatan yang bagus. Jika liburan selesai kau akan kembali terjebak dengan pekerjaan. Nikmati liburanmu!"

Kagura berpikir sejenak. Benar juga. _Toh_ kalau Sougo berbuat macam-macam Kagura akan membuat tubuh sadis itu berlubang. Kemudian senyumannya terbit. Dia memandang Otae dengan senyuman lebar. " _Arigatou_ , _Anego_!"

Diam-diam dia melirik ke arah pintu yang ada di belakangnya. Tempat di mana dua laki-laki yang menjadi rekan sekaligus keluarga angkatnya. Karena mereka berdualah Otae berada di sini. Mereka kebingungan ketika melihat Kagura yang dari tadi termenung, merona untuk kemudian kembali termenung. Dilihat sekilas mereka tahu kalau masalah Kagura adalah masalah gadis remaja. Dari sana mereka meminta bantuan Otae.

Dan sepertinya mereka sudah bisa _sedikit_ tenang. Iya, _sedikit_ tenang.

Kagura baru saja akan keluar ketika sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar. "Iya, sebentar, _aru_."

Dengan langkah santai seolah tidak peduli dengan orang yang sedang menunggunya Kagura berjalan membukakan pintu. Dan dia terpana dengan kehadiran sosok Okita Sougo. Bukan karena dia lebih tampan dari biasanya−meski Kagura tidak akan pernah mengakuinya−melainkan Sougo menjemputnya lebih cepat dari dugaannya.

Sougo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Manik _crimson-_ nya mengamati penampilan Kagura. Gadis yang berusia empat tahun di bawahnya tersebut terlihat berbeda. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun halter dengan kerah 'V' yang tidak terlalu rendah namun cukup untuk memperlihatkan kalau Kagura memiliki melon yang bertumbuh di baliknya.

"Kau−ehem!" Sougo berdehem ketika suaranya menjadi serak. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Kagura tercengang dengan perkataan Sougo. Apa baru saja laki-laki itu mengatakan kalau dirinya salah kostum? Dia mengamati penampilannya sendiri kemudian penampilan Sougo. Pemuda itu mengenakan _t-shirt_ putih dengan celana ¾ berwarna abu-abu. Memang lebih sederhana daripada Kagura. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa nyilu. Ingin menangis entah karena apa.

"O-oh, aku akan ganti baju dulu." Kagura segera berbalik ketika air matanya merangsek keluar. Namun belum sempat Kagura masuk ke dalam, tangannya sudah diraih oleh kapten divisi satu tersebut. Kagura terkesiap. Dirinya segera berbalik dan menatap Sougo yang juga tengah menatapnya. _Crimson_ datar bertemu _sapphire_ berkilau _._ Mereka seolah mengatakan sesuatu lewat pandangannya.

 _Tujhe dekha to yeh jaana sanam~_

 _Pyar hota hai deewana sanam~_

 _Ab yahan se kahan jaaye hum~_

 _Teri baahon mein mar jaaye hum~_

 _Tujhe dekha to yeh jaana sanaaammm~_ _*_

Baru saja Yamazaki lewat dengan membawa radio yang tengah mengalunkan musik India. Benar-benar _backsound_ yang pas.

Kembali ke Sougo yang kini tengah berdecak ketika melihat Kagura berkaca-kaca. Belum lagi dengan pipinya yang merah. Bukan maksudnya untuk berkata seperti itu. Dia hanya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa ketika melihat penampilan Kagura yang berbeda tersebut. Keterpanaannya menumbuhkan sesuatu yang terpendam jauh dalam dirinya.

"Lupakan. Kita akan terlambat kalau kau harus ganti baju lagi." Ujar Sougo sembari berbalik membelakangi Kagura. Dia berjalan tanpa menoleh, namun tangannya menggenggam tangan Kagura. Mereka pergi meninggalkan penginapan tanpa peduli bahwa ada beberapa pasang mata yang ikut mengiringi kepergian mereka.

Kagura bingung melihat ke man Sougo membawanya. Sebuah restoran outdoor pinggir pantai.

" _China_!" seru Sougo ketika merasa orang yang dibawanya kemari berhenti. Benar saja, Sougo mendapati Kagura sedang termangu. Lantas Sougo menarik Kagura ke salah satu tempat duduk yang ada di luar restoran. Dan dengan terpaksa Kagura mengikuti Sougo. Di sana mereka bisa melihat laut yang berada di bawah sana. Masih tampak beberapa orang masih bermain di pantai. "Sedang apa kita di sini, _Sadist_?" tanya Kagura mengalihkan perhatian Sougo.

"Hm? Tentu saja makan. Aku yakin kau belum makan siang," jawabnya. Kagura melebarkan matanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, _aru ka_?"

Sougo mengedikkan bahunya. "Sudahlah cepat pesan makanan. Kau benar-benar sudah terlambat, _China_."

Gadis bersurai vermillion itu berkedip. Hmm, jadi ini telat makan siang ceritanya? Diam-diam Kagura tersenyum dan mulai memesan makanan. Tidak perlu ditanya apa saja yang di pesan Kagura. Gadis Yato tersebut memesan hampir semua makanan yang disajikan di restoran tersebut. Sementara Sougo memesan segelas es kopi dan dua porsi seblak pedas level mati. Iya, seblak.

Sougo menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih lama di restoran. Tentu saja, lihat siapa yang sedang bersamanya sekarang? Ratu makan _Kabukichou_. Dan ketika meminta tagihan sudah tentu banyak nominal yang harus dibayar Sougo. Beruntung Hijikata sudah menyiapkan banyak uang untuk-coret-dicopet-coret-Sougo.

Setelahnya makan Sougo tidak langsung mengajak Kagura pergi. Dia menyuruh Kagura untuk tetap di sana terlebih dahulu sementara Sougo pergi ke suatu tempat. Saat sedang mengamati pantai yang semakin lama semakin sepi, sebuah benda menimpa kepalanya. Kagura meraba benda tersebut dan diketahui sebagai topi lebar.

"Masih belum terlalu sore untuk mengenakan topi," ujar Sougo melihat sebuah pertanyaan dalam mata Kagura.

"Matahari seperti ini tidak akan membunuhku, _Sadist._ Tapi terima kasih." Gadis itu tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. Sebuah senyuman terima kasih.

Sougo mendengus. Ternyata gadis itu paham akan maksudnya. Entah siapa dulu yang mulai keduanya larut dalam obrolan. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Tentang keluarga, teman, bahkan asmara. Sougo bahkan mengejek Kagura yang begitu bodoh karena mau saja berpacaran bahkan hampir menikah dengan seorang Titan. Mengatakan bahwa gadis itu membutuhkan kacamata kuda. Kagura yang kesal jelas melayangkan tinjunya pada laki-laki itu namun Sougo bisa menghentikannya.

Kemudian mereka mempertanyakan tentang tipe idaman mereka. Kagura bilang dirinya ingin memiliki kekasih yang baik−tentu saja−banyak uang dan mampu memberinya makanan banyak. Sementara Sougo ingin pasangan yang bisa diajak _SM_ dan pintar memasak. Dan berakhir dengan saling mengejek bahwa tidak akan ada satupun pria atau wanita yang mau dengan keduanya.

Keduanya berbicara dan tertawa seperti orang normal untuk pertama kalinya. Hingga tanpa terasa waktu telah beranjak. Sudah waktunya matahari untuk istirahat. Menyisakan warna jingga di atas daratan berpasir.

Sougo mendesah, "Aku berniat mengajakmu jalan-jalan, tapi yang ada aku malah mengajakmu berbicara panjang lebar di sini."

"Tidak apa _Sadist_ ," sahut Kagura sambil terkikik.

Sudut bibir laki-laki itu terangkap ke atas. Tanpa Kagura sadari tanga Sougo bergerak untuk kembali menggenggam tangan mungil Kagura bersurai jingga tersebut.

"Tidak, mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat. Ayo!" Sougo berdiri ikut serta membawa Kagura. Berjalan untuk lebih dekat dengan laut. Berjalan dengan langkah santai meski terkadang sedikit kesulitan karena pasir yang menenggelamkan kaki mereka.

Hanya berjalan saja tanpa harus berlari berkejaran seperti drama televisi sudah menciptakan _chemistry_ di antara mereka. Ketika dirasa sudah waktunya berhenti, Sougo mengajak kagura untuk duduk di sebuah gazebo kecil dengan meja kayu di dalamnya.

"Woah, aku tidak tahu kalau ada yang seperti ini di sini, _aru,_ " seru Kagura takjub.

"Begitulah. Aku menemukannya tadi siang," sahut Sougo. Memang benar, Sougo sempat menjelajahi pantai sebelum bersenang-senang dan menemukan gazebo ini. Posisi gazebo tersebut sangat pas untuk melihat matahari tenggelam.

Kagura duduk menopang dagu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kagura melihat _sunset_ seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini rasanya berbeda. Ah, tanpa sadar Kagura jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. dan tentunya hal tersebut tak luput dari pengelihatan Sougo. Dia jadi geli sendiri. Bukan senyum manis yang Kagura tampilkan. Lebih pada cengiran kecil dan terkadang terkikik. Sougo mendengus. _Hell yeah, Sougo bertanya-tanya setan apa yang merasukinya tadi siang?_

"Aku sering melihat _sunset_ bersama _ane-ue_ dulu," celetuk Sougo. Kagura menoleh. "Aku juga ingin melihat matahari bersama _Baka aniki_ dan papi nanti."

Dan Sougo baru ingat kalau masa kecil gadis _Yorozuya_ tersebut tidak mudah. Tapi paling tidak kini gadis itu sudah bisa benar-benar tersenyum, bukan? Keluarganya telah kembali meski tidak sedang bersamanya saat ini.

"Lain kali ajaklah keluargamu kemari," ucapnya.

Kagura mengangkat kedua alisnya kemudian menggeleng beberapa kali dengan yang bergerak mengikuti kepalanya. "Itu tidak mungkin, _aru_. Ini sebuah keberuntungan ketika Soyo-chan memberikan kita liburan di sini. Untuk selanjutnya aku tidak yakin, _aru ne_."

Sougo menyeringai, "Aku yakin _Hime-sama_ akan mengizinkannya suatu hari nanti. Apalagi kalau Kamui yang minta."

Kagura menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Sementara Sougo hanya tersenyum penuh misteri. Sepertinya gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengikuti perkembangan kakaknya dengan baik.

"Lupakan. Lihat, mataharinya sama sepertimu!" Reflek Kagura menoleh ke arah Sougo yang kini tengah menunjuk santai matahari. Wajahnya merah sempurna ketika mendengar perkataan Sougo. Kepalanya mendadak pening. " _S-Sadist_!"

"Hm?" Sougo mengedip sekali dan menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan. "Ah, sama seperti rambutmu! Ya, itu maksudku."

Sougo merutuki mulutnya yang bisa salah bicara seperti tadi. Dia berdehem. Ekor matanya menangkap gerakan Kagura yang menjadi canggung. Gadis itu menolak untuk melihat Sougo. Tentu saja, kalau Sougo menjadi Kagura dia akan bersikap seperti itu.

Sougo mendengus. Apa-apaan ini? Kapan cerita ini berakhir? Ah tentu saja tidak akan berakhir. Karena setelah semuanya selesai nanti mereka akan melanjutkan cerita mereka yang lain. Entah berhadapan dengan duo _Yorozuya_ yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka atau sibuk menutup telinga dari ocehan−godaan−anggota _Shinsengumi_.

Terserah yang mana saja, namun diam-diam keduanya menikmati cerita hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note.**

 _Tujhe dekha to yeh jaana sanam_ dipopulerkan oleh Sakhrul Khan. (Eh, Sakhrul Khan kan?)

.

YOSSSHHAAAAAA! SELESE VROOOHHHH! /belicik. Ada yang nunggu? Ada dong XD Makasih buat Sasha yang sudah neror. Tanpamu fanfic ini terlupakan. Aku aja lupa kalau punya ini fanfic. Tapi karena terlalu lama ga update jadi harap maklum kalau ada satu ato dua fakta yang beda. Tapi moga tetep nyambung sih ya wkwkkw Xd

Makasih buat yang udah baca, review, favo, dan follow. Bahkan buat _sider_ juga. I lap yuuu :* haha. Ini fanfic twoshoot pelepas dahaga, jadi santai dan sama sekali ga berat. Okeh, kritik dan saran diperlukan.

Sampai jumpa di fanfic berikutnyaaaa :*

Hana Kumiko ^^


End file.
